No Cure for That
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Nao Kanzaki and Akiyama Shinichi haven't seen each other since the last Liar Game. After an honest deed Nao became an easy target to all deceivers. To fend off all evil intent from reaching her, Akiyama has returned. Now this time they are reunited but not because of any made up game—it was a Liar Game outside the game and this time, there are no rules. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

***No Cure for That***

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**A/N:** *Imagine watching Final Stage movie just this year?*_

_Yeah. I don't even want to know why it took me this late -.-''_

_**Still reading the manga though! Human auction! Nao's in trouble haha!**_

_**Please enjoy~ won't take long!**_

* * *

Tokyo's busy street wouldn't even allow a needle to fall down. Everybody was in a hurry on their way from different directions toward different destinations.

One of them was a simple looking man with lanky arms and legs. Out of all the busy-looking-people crossing the street, he alone stood out with his vacant expression as if telling the world he was in no hurry whatsoever. Although it can be said that his expression wasn't at all clear since his black hair was covering his eyes— just the way he walked was enough for everyone to guess he was some kind of freelancer.

And Akiyama Shinichi was.

With his hands, which were covered with his white sleeved shirt, jammed on both his pockets, the man walked straight on the well paved street with a slight haunch and carefree attitude. He didn't stop for anything on his way. He just went on as if the road was leading him on and on.

Everything was smooth as the well paved road.

Everything was noisy around but he made sure he was not involved in any of it.

He just wanted to continue on with no burden on his shoulder.

Or so he thought.

It was just three months ago when his life was everything but peaceful like now. Three months ago he participated in a certain game called the _Liar Game _where everything was about lies, deceptions and betrayal. A game full of wicked money and wicked thoughts evil usually feeds on.

The _Liar Game._ Game humans are so perfectly in because it has become part of their nature. Akiyama wrinkled his nose at the thought. A game full of that would naturally make anyone sick to the gut. A game he would never want to hear again. Well, if he did—he'd go destroy it again.

But then as the man thought as he walked freely and away from the clutches of the game—why bother if the game was secretly alive or not? What does it matter when he was actually living in the _real _Liar Game?

Akiyama didn't have to open his eyes but he knew the people walking around him are all but honest.

They were all part of the largest game he had ever joined in_—the society's Liar Game._

That was why, as much as he could, he never wanted unnecessary trouble from anyone anymore. He never wanted to get involve in. It was one thing that he helped _one particular girl_ in the game. But there was no way in hell he will get involved with other people just because they were too _naive_ like her in this big world of liars.

Thinking about her made Akiyama pause for awhile.

To think all the trouble happened because of her. Akiyama thought it was really impossible to forget her.

How can he when she was really the epitome of the word _FOOL?_

Akiyama pulled his right hand from his pocket and looked at his phone. There were _again_ ten missed calls from her that morning. And there were _ten_ more yesterday. And the week after that. Well, to put it simply out of the three months they haven't seen each other, Nao Kanzaki has never lost the time to do her promise to _'always keep in touch'._

To which Akiyama had no counter (admittedly though, he had never ONCE made a counter against her. She was the only one formidable enough to make him admit defeat. Even until now).

So as a cool response—he _never_ answered his phone— to which Akiyama secretly takes pride on (simply saying he can after all go against her even in a small way—which he thought was slightly childish as well).

So that particular day, he satisfied himself with the ten missed calls and continued marching like the rest of the people around him toward his unknown destination.

That was when something happened that made him doubt his senses.

"_Kanzaki Nao-san!"_ said a voice from what appeared to be a loud speaker.

Akiyama blinked and looked around feeling confused. It was impossible to mistake such a loud sound—let alone believe it only to be the figment of his not so _delusional_ imagination. He looked from left to right but saw nothing... and then he looked just in front of him.

He saw Nao.

But she was not physically there—she was on the large television screen of a commercial building which was standing in the middle of Tokyo. Right beside her stood a reporter with her house as the background. It made Akiyama gape.

_What the hell...?_

_"So again we welcome our hero of the day, Kanzaki Nao-san!" _the female reporter said enthusiastically while now shifted beside her looking uncertain and a little embarrassed. Akiyama raised his eyes. What was this all about?

_"So Kanzaki Nao-san was the lady who reportedly returned a briefcase to a foreign investor three days ago that caused a stir along Tokyo!"_ the reporter continued cheerfully as she turned to Nao, _"so, Kanzaki-san! What does it feel like to be in national television?"_

_"E...eh?" _Nao blinked looking clueless on the screen,_ "N-national tv? I thought you said this was just a recording?"_

_"Eh, don't be shy, Kanzaki-san!" _the reporter smiled forcefully, _"you know I was only kidding when I said that! We are on air right now!"_

Nao looked at the reporter as if she suddenly realized it was all true—making Akiyama's jaw to slightly drop.

_"So then again, Kanzaki-san! That briefcase was believed to hold at least three hundred million dollars from this foreign investor who left it inside a taxi you happened to ride in! What kind of luck exactly do you have?"_

_"W-well, I wouldn't call it luck exactly,"_ Nao said and Akiyama knew she was still a little upset of finding out she was on air, _"I- I mean, it wasn't at all lucky for the foreigner to lose something as important as that..."_

The reporter stared at now and then looked at the screen with wide eyes.

_"Then you're saying it never crossed your mind to take it for yourself?"_

_"N-not really,"_ Nao avoided looking at the screen, _"i-it wasn't mine to begin with and when I saw the tag name attached to it with an address I just thought of delivering it back..."_

The reporter slightly looked at the screen and Akiyama could feel her sense of being with someone not _ordinary._ Well—at least for the reporter—maybe to be with someone _weird._

_"Such an honest girl, Kanzaki-san!" _the female reporter then went on, _"it made the foreign investor so happy he actually made it in public to thank you last night!"_

_"T-that's what you told me awhile ago,"_ Nao nodded still looking uncertain, _"so that's why I was receiving different phone calls and house calls just today..."_

_"See! You've become so popular with one act of kindness! You really are lucky!"_

_"W-well..."_

_"So then—it wass apparent the foreign investor was so thrilled with you he even said on an interview he was willing to give you anything you asked for! Have you ever thought of anything that you want?"_

Nao seriously stared at the reporter and it was really a look so serious it made the reporter stop talking.

_"H-he said that?"_ Nao asked with a little inclination of his head, _"I don't really think it's necessary though. Can you give him that message?"_

Again—the reporter had to gape at Nao as if seeing something _too much out of ordinary._ It wasn't just her, Akiyama noticed the people around him stopping in the middle of the road to watch the interview.

"That girl's something, isn't she?" said a man standing on Akiyama's left.

"What the hell is she saying?" said another man on the right, "she should ask for half the price! What an idiot girl!"

Akiyama's eyes could not be seen under his hair.

And the reporter, too, who seemed to have realized she was interviewing someone out of her context, slightly nodded as if getting a cue from someone behind the camera.

_"W-well, Kanzaki-san! That really shows how an honest girl you are! It's like y-you're saying you were not expecting anything in return!"_

_"I don't think it's necessary." _Nao said, and this time she looked at the screen with a straight face—and Akiyama saw her conviction, _"when you help people you don't expect anything in return. When other people are in trouble we don't take advantage of them and... when people tells us something wholeheartedly... we don't doubt them. That's what I believe."_

And this public announcement from a girl with clear, bright eyes on the screen made everyone in Tokyo Metropolitan stare in awe.

Akiyama, who was too used to Nao, merely stared at her for a second, before walking away muttering to himself.

"Bakka."

* * *

Kanzaki Nao closed her door for the seventeenth time that day with her back pressed on the door.

"W-what exactly is happening...?" she muttered under her breath and then looked around her room.

It was jam packed with boxes and letters.

Nao pressed her lips and then walked slowly toward the boxes which she had been receiving since this afternoon after the interview. It was like a downpour of letters and gifts from everybody! Still she had no idea why strangers would suddenly send her this and that and had no idea how to find out either. And more still—all she could do was to receive them.

But she never liked the prospect of opening something from strangers.

At least—that was what the _Liar Game _taught her.

Opening a black box or opening a black letter—all of these she has long considered a _taboo._

That was why she spent her energy just looking at the boxes on her table and the letters with it. She didn't dare come near it—let alone read it. She was as cautious as a rabbit hiding in her hole.

All she could do was stay put and not touch a thing.

But until when can she keep it up?

Nao looked at the colourful boxes and suddenly realized something.

"If they were anything dangerous... would they really be inside boxes like that?" she thought aloud to herself. Nao stared at the objects again and then after a minute, finally decided to make up her mind.

She would open one.

Minutes later we find Kanzaki Nao facing loads of opened gifts and letters. Some of the boxes contained useful things like handkerchiefs, a purse, a lock with key, a group of colourful objects Nao hasn't yet figured out the use of, a red mug, a jumping rope and then a white blanket. The letters needed to be read one by one, and as she went through them she couldn't help feeling slightly accomplished for most of the letters addressed her message on the tv with positive response like how they were inspired by her. Others were full of hate which Nao could never understand where come from while others were just letters sent by people who wishes to speak with her for advices. All of which Nao had decided to lend a hand on without second thoughts.

As she was dialling on her phone for the third time that night, there was a sudden knock on her door.

Nao Kanzaki looked at the door with wonder on her eyes and then at the clock. It was 9:45 in the evening. The girl heard another knock on the door and then immediately stood up. Was it another letter? At this late hour?

She opened the door wide with her expectant eyes.

And received a slight knock on the head.

"Ow!" she gasped as she massaged her head.

"Idiot. Don't just open the door like that in this hour. Really, you..."

Nao's eyes widened as she recognized the owner of the voice. Looking up—she found him—her most trusted ally and probably the only person she would ever trust with her whole life.

"Akiyama-san!" she said with such devotion it made the bored looking guy raise an eye a little.

"Don't just Akiyama-san me," he said sounding a little amused, "what has been happening around you?"

"Eh?" Nao blinked as she made way for Akiyama to enter before closing the door, "Akiyama-san, how did you know that something is happening to me?"

Akiyama looked behind him with no change on his expression.

"It's easy to know after all the trouble you made in front of the television."

Nao inclined her head a little looking puzzled. "Trouble?"

Akiyama gave a little snort and made his way toward her room.

"For example," he said as he eyed the gifts and letters on her table with glinting eyes, "_these."_

Nao stopped behind him and looked at the objects curiously.

"What about them? Aren't they just gifts from people—"

"People whom you've never met? Doesn't it remind you of something?"

Nao blinked, and then pouted, "Akiyama-san, that's too rude. These gifts are from people who said they were inspired by me."

Akiyama heaved a sigh and then looked at the objects again. That was when his eyes fell on the colourful objects with different shapes inside one box. He gave it a one long hard look.

Nao noticed it and followed where he was looking.

"Eh? Does Akiyama-san know what those are for? I haven't got a clue."

Akiyama didn't respond but crossed the room and looked at the box with eyes hidden under his eyes.

Nao followed behind him and looked from the box to Akiyama.

"Akiyama-san?" she called.

"Get rid of these." Akiyama in what appeared to be a monotonous tone.

"Hmm?" Nao blinked and looked down the colourful weird objects, "why? What are those?"

"_Just get rid of them!"_ Akiyama insisted sounding frustrated.

Nao blinked many times and then pressed her lips with a frown.

"Akiyama-san came out of nowhere after three months and now you appeared only to tell me to throw something without any explanation? Just tell me what those are!"

Akiyama felt his jaw tightened as he slowly glaced at Nao Kanzaki's way.

Was she ever this stubborn?

But then again how could she tell him what those _things_ are for when she doesn't even know the meaning of _S _and_ M? _It made his head ache. He stared back at the objects and felt his nerves leave him.

_Vibrators. _How could he explain things like _vibrators_ to her?

Akiyama felt cold sweat run down his back.

He should have realized the moment he decided to turn around and head for her apartment that...

He was asking for _unnecessary trouble._

"Akiyama-san?" Nao went on again looking as puzzled as ever.

Akiyama felt a sweat drop slid down the side of his face.

How was he suppose to explain to a _girl_ as pure as this one about things that might as well _corrupt_ her innocent mind? Then again—does Nao really have no idea?

"Uhmm..." Nao was feeling anxious, Akiyama knew that and this made him _more anxious._

It made his expressionless eyes twitch a little.

Then he said in a dead calm voice with eyes flashing toward the girl.

"Oi, just get rid of it."

And for the longest time Nao knew Akiyama she knew instinctively there was no way to question his authority. So with a flustered voice, she jumped over the box of unknown toys.

"H-hai!"

And ran towards the door to dispose of it.

Leaving Akiyama sighing to himself.

"She's really..." he muttered under his breath. And then casting his eyes toward the other loads of boxes and letters, Akiyama's eyes couldn't help but narrow.

"Now... what other problems has this girl got herself entangled with?"

* * *

**~ ToBeContinued~****  
**

_I shall continue no matter! For my sake at least!_

_I'm still entangled in this games' web!_

**~Thanks for Reading~**

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

***No Cure for That***

Chapter 2

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**A/N:** *I like the intensity of the Auction! Yokoya buying Nao's really fun to read!_

_Hopefully Akiyama has something up his sleeves (which he usually does!)_

**_Thank you for turning another page yet again!_**

* * *

Kanzaki Nao's life was _very peaceful_ just a few days ago... well, no, actually— her life has just become peaceful three months ago and that was already a record for the young lady.

True, after a certain _game _which she became a central figure, her life was anything but quiet. With other people continuously lying on her face and other people continuously back stabbing her for the sake of winning or avoiding such an amount of debt, Nao found herself sinking lower to the heart of the so called _Liar Game._ It was a dangerous and crafty game with the risk of losing yourself but Nao had always known what is most important—and that alone saved her from falling under the trap of each round. It was probably lucky that she never considered money too important.

But that was over.

Three months ago she and a trusted ally managed to end the game without losing or gaining anything. And after the game everything just went back to its normal routine—everything ended with a single strike that she hoped rendered the people behind the liar game incapable of holding such events again.

She wished from the bottom of her heart that it was over. No more lies... no more deceptions... no more testing of human beings if they were worthy or not for there was never such a thing...

And now, just three days ago everything was normal on her life again with her doing her daily schedule and living her normal life...going to the hospital to visit her father, and then going back home. Life has returned to its perfect state...

And then came the briefcase that contained such an amount that made her nearly jump out of the taxi she rode that night for it reminded her of the _Liar Game._

It was then to her relief to find out someone else owned the money that she did not hesitate to return it at once. She'd do anything to get rid of it! There was never any amount of money that could make her give up the peaceful life she was just enjoying back then. For her—nothing else mattered except living a joyous life with no worries!

And then... just three days ago everything started changing...

Interview from reporters... gifts and letters from strangers... and then finally the arrival of _Akiyama-san._

It was the latter that brought her the most surprise for Akiyama Shinichi—her closest ally and the only one she ever trusted—had long disappeared together with the _Liar Game's _defeat. It's true, Nao had felt so sad when she realized she couldn't contact him anymore but she had always hoped they'd see each other again.

Only, she had hoped it was not on this kind of circumstance _again_.

"I wonder..." Nao muttered as she dumped the strange objects on the dumpster just outside her apartment door, "I wonder what these things are that made Akiyama-san edgy. I don't usually see him act like that... I wonder what's wrong..."

She knew Akiyama was not someone so _unreasonable_ to just make her throw things out without a good reason but the fact that he was somewhat out of it surprised her a little.

As she finished dumping everything on the large trash can, Nao gave the objects one final curious look and even wondered what that long looking banana was for before closing the lid. She'd definitely ask Akiyama-san about it later, she decided. Akiyama-san wouldn't always keep her on the dark anyways.

So as she then turned around with that on mind, she was suddenly surprised to find a man standing behind her wearing a delivery cap.

"Good evening," the man said with a slight bow, then consulting on the paper on his hand he continued, "do you happen to be Kanzaki Nao-san?"

Nao, who was still surprised at the abrupt appearance, took another glance at the man before nodding.

"H-hai!"

"Oh?" the man bowed again and presented a large box on his arms, "This is a delivery for you."

"Eh?" Nao blinked and then stared at the name addressed on the box and found her own name written on it, "...another box?"

"Please sign with your name and phone number on it."

"Phone number?"

"Hai. It's for reference purposes."

"Reference... huh?" the girl looked at the box in wonder before writing her name and contact number on it. Then after that she handed it back to the delivery man who bowed again.

Nao carried the box to her doorway while reading the attached letter to it.

It read, "_To Ms. Kanzaki Nao-san. For your kindness."_

"Another gift?" she muttered to herself, closing the door behind her.

"Oi. What's that?"

Nao was yet again surprised at the appearance of a guy in front of her but this time it was Akiyama. He was standing on her way carrying another box of the stuff she received that evening.

"A-Akiyama-san what are you doing?" she gasped, surprised that even the handkerchiefs, jumping rope, letters and lock chains were being carried out—maybe Akiyama was _not_ that reasonable after all! "Why are you throwing my things out?"

The man's expression did not change.

"Trash." He replied simply.

Nao opened her mouth but no words came out. _Just what exactly is he up to?_

The black haired man then went pass her toward the doorway. As he was just about to open the door however, Nao crossed his way and touched his hand with a confused expression.

"Akiyama-san—they're not trash! And I don't get why you think they are!"

She quickly snatched the box from his hand and made her way back to her room. She then dropped the box on the table and was just about to take out the contents when she felt the man walk behind her.

"Oi," he started in the same monotonous voice.

"Akiyama-san is acting strange," Nao replied without looking at him as she took the letters out first, "why would you think this letters are trash? These letters are from nice people who thought I did the right thing! I don't think considering them trash is a polite thing to do!"

And she dropped all the letters on the table.

That was when Akiyama slowly rounded on the couch opposite her and sat facing her. Nao felt his gaze which she met a little hesitantly for Akiyama—the way he was—would always feel intimidating... especially when he was in a _foul_ mood.

Though, that doesn't happen around her much. Akiyama-san had always been patient.

Except now. _What's up with him?_

And Nao's mind was filled with confusion.

The tall man, on the other hand, has fallen into another terrible dilemma.

It was one thing to tell Nao to get rid of those _colourful_ stuff inside the first box but it appeared that it would be complicated to make her do that the second time around. At least that was what he noticed.

And his eyes fell on the contents of the second box and had to grimace for inside the second box was nothing better than the first one.

"I don't understand why you would ask me to throw this," Nao started, pulling a long jumping rope from the stack of things Akiyama considered as 'trash'. "I mean—it's a _jumping rope!_"

The black haired man's eyebrows twitched as he stared at the jumping rope.

And _no._ It was not a jumping rope.

It was an extremely long _whip._ One of those things people who call themselves sadists like to use with their partners. It must've fallen off from the gift box together with the _vibrators._

_Damn girl,_ Akiyama thought with his lips curving, _not even knowing those people were actually playing with her... and those hoodlums...sending her these... such bastards..._

"Akiyama-san!" Nao called, standing up to face the man, "are you listening to me?"

Akiyama's right eye peeked from his hair and then without even blinking, he grabbed the jumping rope from her hands and threw it back on the box.

"It's not just a jumping rope," he started, a sweat drop falling down his right cheek, "it's...well..."

Nao waited, her bright innocent eyes in full attention.

And Akiyama felt his lips dry once again.

_Exactly how was he to explain...?_

"You could get entangled with it..." He finished with his voice slowly fading.

Nao-chan blinked at him, and then burst out—

"Akiyama-san, do you think I'm a little kid?"

Akiyama fell silent with perspiration on his face.

_Idiot. Only a kid would think it's a jumping rope anyways!_

"It's not for you to play with," he then went on, his temper rising for acting like a fool, "Just get rid of it. What if someone comes in your house uninvited and use that rope to subdue you? And where have you heard a rope being given as a gift to a _lady?_ Unless they really think you are a _kid_."

The girl opened her mouth but no words came out. It was apparent that she was about to say—_she was going to use it!_

Akiyama just knew she was just about to say that. Why else would she look indignant like a little girl about to burst out and admit something she was guilty about?

_Kanzaki Nao..._ he thought silently, _you really are..._

Nao blinked suddenly, looked at the rope, and then at Akiyama before finally closing her lips without another word. A silent sigh came out from the man's lips.

"The best way is to throw it away." He then finished, glad she decided not to argue about it anymore.

They stared at each other with her eyes not losing their innocent glint. Akiyama wondered until when he could protect those eyes. _Protect her..._

And then Nao looked down the box again.

"How about the lock chains then?"

The man looked down on it too.

"Simply speaking—how do you plan to use it?"

"Well... I was planning to use it for the door..."

"How typical," Akiyama hid his eyes under his hair, "why would someone you don't know send you a lock and chain?"

"Eh?" Nao frowned this time with her expression full of uncertainty, "it was sent with a letter... it said use it to the door for additional protection..."

Akiyama raised his eyes to Nao, his expression hardening again. She really didn't get how things have become complicated by this time. And she still didn't get how she became the target of this people in one go. It was because of that stupid television.

"Don't use it on your door no matter what happens," Akiyama finally said in a severe voice, "what if you're not the only one with the key? What if whoever sent that also has a key?"

Nao looked alarmed—something Akiyama had been waiting for. She needed to know _something_ after all. Well—as long as it doesn't corrupt her mind of other _unnecessary stuff._

"T-then," she started again, her eyes wide and searching, "the rope and this chains... does that mean... everything here was sent with bad intention? No wait—how about these handkerchiefs then! Surely they don't mean any harm by sending handkerchiefs!"

She was about to take one of the handkerchiefs but the tall man prevented her from reaching it.

A sweat drop fell down Nao's cheeks.

"Akiyama-san..." she muttered in disbelief.

"I've already tested one on your sink," he said with eyes covered with hair, "it's positive. A sleeping solution has been dabbed on them. One use would make you feel sleepy. You know that right? Kidnappers often use that to silence their target."

Kanzaki Nao went pale.

"N-no way... that's too much..." she whispered her words left hanging as if waiting for the tall man to tell her everything was just a good joke from him. But then again it was impossible.

Because Akiyama Shinichi probably doesn't even know how to _crack_ a good joke.

"B-but...why me?" she slowly said, her hands together and a worried expression on her face.

Akiyama became silent as he stared down the letters this time.

"Because you're too honest..." he said quietly, "and you believe people easily."

The girl now looked crestfallen as she dropped herself back on her couch with her shoulders hunched. Akiyama stared at her, and then looked away.

It was about time for her to realize it... _not everything in this world was made for good..._

"I can't believe this," she said with a sad sigh, making the man look at her quietly, "and just when I felt so happy because people believed in me..."

Silence fell between the two—a silence Akiyama didn't want to break for he still knew it was hard for Nao to take everything he said. That was because she was Nao Kanzaki.

There was no helping it. That was why he was trying his best to _protect her._

"Well... I suppose I still got my letters to respond too."

Akiyama's head snapped up as he looked at her. Nao was collecting the letters now on her table.

"Wait a sec," he said, snatching a few letters from her hands.

"H-hey wait—Akiyama-san!" Nao stood up and tried to pull it but the man wouldn't budge, "hey... what do you think you're doing reading other's letters for me?"

The man remained silent as he looked at the letters without any senders at the back.

"And you even put some of them in the box too!" Nao complained, reaching out inside the box, "surely these letters won't be anything harmful?"

"Doesn't it remind you of a similar communication before?" Akiyama turned to her testily, to which she wasn't able to reply for she knew exactly what he meant.

"T-that's different," she said sounding a little hesitant, "The Liar Game Office's letter always comes in black envelopes... these cute pink envelopes won't be from them."

Akiyama made a 'hmmp' sound and turned away.

"Why don't you try reading one?" he asked.

The girl gave him a curious look, and then opened the letter she got from inside the box.

And started reading it—

_"Dear Kanzaki-san, I saw you on TV today and I must say I was truly amazed by your words."_

A smile appeared on Nao's face and she turned to Akiyama somewhat proud. Then she continued—

_"I've been looking for kind people who would make me feel this way and I found you. You're such a great person, Kanzaki Nao-san. I would really want to see you if you have time. It would be nice if you could agree on my invitation. How about we meet up at Nagaraishi Hotel? This is my contact number—_ahhh!"

Nao was unable to finish reading the letter for it was crumpled by Akiyama on the spot.

"Hey—why did you do that!"

His eyes slowly found hers... and it glinted.

"Why? Do you plan to go and meet this guy?"

"Of course! I was invited, didn't you hear?"

Akiyama's eyebrows twitched to some degree.

_This girl... this truly... problematic girl..._

Exactly how did she survive in this world?! Akiyama was screaming inside to know.

But instead, the mighty conman artist gritted his teeth and let his outburst pass.

When it did, few words came out from his lips.

"_Read all those letters. Now."_

To which Nao replied with a blink.

* * *

One and a half hour later, Nao, who was pouting on the couch, stared at all the crumpled letter inside the box that Akiyama meant to throw away. It was filled with almost_ all_ the letters she received.

"Akiyama-san..." she started, looking up at Akiyama, only to find him in a different mood than usual that made her bow her head.

It was because Akiyama looked extremely _snappy._

And she wasn't wrong for Akiyama had never been so troubled before. It was a fact that most of the letters were of pure malice intent, but the fact that Nao hasn't figured them out disturbed him greatly.

_Who in their right mind would go and jump to meet strangers just because they ask to?!_

Most of the letters too were asking for favors and help that Nao Kanzaki was capable of doing—but with the risk of being taken advantaged with! How could she not think of being in danger with that!?

And what was worst was—half of the letters contained sensual message and desires the girl _never_ even noticed! And this above all made the best swindler of all to frown so deep it was making him look like the devil himself.

He thought again that maybe turning toward Nao's street was a bad omen for him— to think his head could ache for more than once in an hour—he didn't think that was even possible for a person with a genius' mind like his.

And everything on his mind became visible on his expression.

It made Nao nervous to the root.

"A-Akiyama-san..." she whispered, "w-what is this all about? Why are all the letters crumpled all of a sudden?"

To which Akiyama found himself in no good mood to answer.

"They're all lies," he told her flatly, "and most of them from people with no better thing to do in their lives. I suggest you ignore them. Never receive and never read any suspicious letter anymore, you got that?"

The girl still looked uncertain as she nodded slowly.

"Hai..."

Akiyama paused and stared at her. She stared back looking anxious.

And then with a final sigh, Akiyama finally got up from the couch.

"I'm going," he said, glancing up the clock and seeing it was already past eleven in the evening. "I'm taking these," he added as he grabbed the box on the table.

Nao nodded with a relieved expression and walked him to her doorway.

"Close your door," he told her.

"Akiyama-san," she began a little uncertain, "then... do you think I shouldn't meet those people I contacted before you came?"

The tall man rounded at her quickly.

"You already contacted some of them?" he asked sharply.

"W-well, only three of them," Nao found herself stepping back a little from the man, "I—I didn't think it's best to ignore them... but I don't think they're bad people anyways."

"How did you know that?"

"W-well..." she hesitated again, "I... I read their letter... they were just asking for advice anyways..."

"No. Ignore them."

"But..." she looked him in the eye and realized she had to obey. Why won't she when she trusted him the most? That was probably the only implication of their weird relationship. She trusts him too much.

"Ignore them, you got that?" Akiyama repeated and confirmed it with Nao nodding her head.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Both Akiyama and Nao stared at the door.

"Who could that be?" she muttered while Akiyama frowned with eyes swiftly passing on the clock.

"Hey, Nao," he said, following her to the doorway at once.

He then saw her turn from the doorway with a box on her hand.

"I received another gift," she told him with an apologetic face.

A nerve pounded on the swindler's head.

"_Didn't I just tell you not to receive them!?"_ he hissed sounding agitated.

"B-but they keep on coming!" the girl responded sounding unsure of what to do so she dropped the box on the table near the entrance, "It's impossible to ignore them—the delivery guy would just drop it in the doorway anyways!"

Akiyama gritted his teeth. It would seem like no matter how many times he tell her not to accept anything—she was just the type that would unconsciously take in whatever other people would give her.

And that made things difficult for him.

"Fine," he said after awhile when his outburst went to pass again, "just this then—_don't keep opening the door just for anyone, got it?_"

Nao's eyes flickered and she opened her mouth to find an excuse— but even without the need to speak her message was quickly passed on the black haired man who immediately responded—

"No. Just for this week. Stop accepting anything from anyone and stop opening the door for anyone. It's not safe for you just yet. _Especially during late nights—stop opening your door!_"

The door bell rang again—making the blood on Akiyama rush.

He opened the door—

"_What do you want?"_ he said through gritted teeth, not surprised to see another delivery man carrying a stack of letters, "your office should have been closed hours ago!"

The delivery man stared at Akiyama with such a surprised expression that he quickly ran away without saying anything. It made the conman's eyes glint.

_These people... just what are they planning...?_

"Akiyama-san?"

The man looked behind him and found her still standing by the doorway with a questioning expression. For someone like her to be targeted now... Akiyama felt unsure himself.

"Lock your door and don't use that lock," he said quietly, standing just outside the door this time while she nod consistently in front of him, "stop answering the doorbell tonight and no more opening of any present or letter. It's not best to do that. You get that?"

"Hai..."

"Close your door when I leave."

"Hai."

Akiyama gave her one look, and then proceeded on his way. He had just walked a few meters when he heard her door closing behind him. It made him sigh and walk all the way outside with his hands full of the box he took from her.

_Really... really troublesome... _he thought with a bothered mind.

As he reached the street, he dumped the box on the nearby trash can and stared at it with an annoyed expression. He then stole a look at her apartment window and saw that her lights were still on.

He paused for awhile again. And then turned away with both hands jammed on his pockets.

_She wouldn't open the door,_ he thought with a grimace, _she may be easy to fool but she had always listened to me... and no, she wouldn't accept gifts anymore... I told her not to..._

He walked on the overpass in his normal pace and still on his silent reverie about her...

_She won't contact any strangers... but then again how about those people who has already made contact with her? Nah. I told her not to meet anyone at the moment..._

He stopped at the red light on the crossed streets and remained standing there even though there weren't any car.

And his thoughts were still filled with Nao Kanzaki's dealings.

_Surely she wouldn't believe them anymore? Surely... no matter what they say on the phone she won't believe them...? Surely no matter how they sound urgent she wouldn't... she definitely... wouldn't...?_

The green light flashed, but Akiyama Shinichi did not cross the street. He remained standing on the side of the road with his hands on his pockets.

It was after awhile then that he started moving again—but it was not toward the road— Akiyama Shinichi _turned_ and took the same road he just came from to—back toward Kanzaki Nao's house.

_Dammit!_

A strong and continuous knock on the door made Nao, who was already on her pyjamas carrying one of her large pillow, get up from her bed and turn on the lights.

"W-who's there?" she asked in a soft voice, her eyes quick on the clock that says it was already pass midnight.

"It's me." Said a familiar voice.

Nao blinked, and then quickly opened the lock of her door.

"Akiyama-san!" she said in surprise when she found him standing outside her doorway and breathing as if he ran a long mile, "what are you doing here?"

Akiyama didn't say a word as he walked pass her toward her bedroom.

"I'm crashing in." He then said without prelude, making her blink once and give a short pause.

And then—

"EHHH?"

* * *

**~ ToBeContinued~****  
**

_And he crashed in! Such a fun thing to do!_

**~Thanks for Reading~**

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

***No Cure for That***

Chapter 3

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**A/N:** *This is all I can offer as peace offering I can't believe it's been a YEAR!_

**I wouldn't blame you if you have forgotten! My apologies!**

***goes and dies***

* * *

"..." He frowned but said nothing.

"..." She stared... and kept staring.

"Hmmp." Came the man's voice suddenly in between the silence with his expression hidden under his hair. He was sitting on the couch he had left not so long ago with arms and legs crossed, perfectly seated with his back comfortably leaning on the chair.

And still the girl before him stared like seeing an apparition of some sort, with her large, curious eyes gawking at him. He was used to it however—having this _infant_ of a lady to look at him like he was of another species. Akiyama Shinichi had gotten used to her staring at him without a reason.

This time however, _she_ exceeded expectations. She had been staring at him for more than a quarter of an hour now without saying anything.

Now that was disturbing.

"What are you looking at?" he finally asked without revealing his eyes.

"Oh?" Nao was sitting on the floor with her hands tucked under the pillow she was hugging with her legs crossed. She was already wearing her pyjamas and was already prepared for her long sleep but was not budging from her position on the floor. "I'm sorry... but I just can't believe you're still here... I mean—_you are here—_Akiyama-san."

"I just said I'm crashing in."

"So you'll stay after all?" she seemed too _happy_ it bothered _him._

The man blew some air on the hair covering his face, allowing her a glimpse of his right eye.

"Don't get used to it."

Nao Kanzaki giggled and embraced her pillow close. Then as if remembering something, she turned to him again.

"Are you sure you're okay on the couch?"

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow at her question, "Do you want me to sleep on your bed?"

Nao stared blankly for a second— Akiyama waited expectantly for _her _response.

"Well, I wouldn't mind the couch..."

She didn't fail him.

"Idiot." He declared, "We'll sleep together."

The girl gave a pause—to which her eyes found Akiyama's who did not take his eyes away, wanting to intimidate her and to cause her to react like any other girl who would be offered this by a man—

"But it'll be too crowded." She frowned.

Akiyama maintained his composure and kept himself from jumping up from the couch. It took him a great amount of restraint to do so. With a sweat drop at the side of his head, the man clenched his jaw and clicked his tongue.

Nao immediately noticed this and turned to him.

"You don't want a crowded bed after all? It's all right, I'll take the couch."

"_Nao_!" his voice came out like a bark the surprised the girl who blinked at him.

"A-Akiyama-san?"

She sounded so uncertain, so _innocent!_ This above everything made the greatest conman of the Liar Game to drop his head and shoulders in defeat. _Just what does he has to say in order for her to understand?!_

"I just asked you to sleep with me, _don't you know what that implies?"_ it came out before he could stop himself, his own self consciousness surfacing—

"Sleep but...you mean together with me?" she leaned her head on the left side questionably.

And Akiyama swore never to touch that subject again for _she_ looked like she'll take the bait.

And wouldn't mind any of it!

If Akiyama was her _father_—he just knew he would have fainted at her response.

"Never mind!" he said agitatedly, "Why don't you just go to sleep. I'll be fine here."

Losing his patience, the man pulled his back from the chair and straightened a little, afraid that he might say _too much_ that may actually scare her... but then again—_isn't she scared of him?_

He gave her one last look and had to give a deep long sigh.

Too late. She wouldn't be scared. She knows him too much.

"You're dangerous." He muttered under his breath that made her blink again.

"What's that?"

"I said get up from the floor and go to sleep already. How can I rest with you ogling at me the whole night. Honestly is this the first time you've had a company here?"

Nao pouted and stood up from the floor with her pillow dangling on her arms.

"You're so mean, you're making it sound like I'm all by myself."

"Aren't you?" he quipped, _because then that would mean I don't need to be here!_

The dark haired girl raised her chin trying to act all haughty but failing miserably with her too honest eyes, "I do have friends! They just can't be like you who just do his way."

"Hmmph."

"But I'm glad Akiyama-san is here though," she suddenly went on as she turned her back on him, "I mean... after everything that has happened and everything I've seen, I think having you here is really a comfort."

"Like I said," the man with too long hair on his face muttered, "don't get used to it."

She smiled and crossed the room toward her bed room—

"You sure you don't want to sleep with me?" she called out nicely.

How tempted he was to shout a curse toward her direction.

He did. Under his breath.

_Really unbelievable!_

* * *

The clock chimed 1:00 in the morning...

Her whole room was dark.

There was no sign of any movement except for her normal breathing as she slept on the bed with her blanket tucked around her... everything was quiet...

Then amidst the darkness a pair of eyes glinted: unblinking and completely awake. Looking closely, we see a silhouette of a man from the doorway of the room, leaning by the door with his arms crossed.

With the way he was standing there with a looming look on his face, everybody would agree that he had become Akiyama Shinichi, _the messenger of death. _His sharp eyes on her sleeping form, Akiyama stood there quietly for a long time with no sign of any distress... yet all the while thinking—

_How could she possibly sleep like this with a stranger inside her house!?_

Completely disturbed, the man stayed by the door impatiently.

"Sleeping like a log with all the openings..." he muttered, thinking of how somehow she lacked appeal. "she's really something."

Nao had the face of someone dead to the world. Akiyama clicked his tongue again and stayed there all the same. He was waiting patiently for something to happen... like a predator ready to tackle its prey unnoticed... he was sure it will come... soon...

And the first sign of his most awaited time came after half an hour.

The telephone rang. It hasn't even reach the second ringing when it was taken from the receiver by Akiyama himself and put it on his ear as he sat comfortably on the couch again.

The moment he did, he heard a man's voice.

"_Nao-chan? Good morning my sweet..."_

And Akiyama listened silently while the man went on and on. As he listened, the conman realized how his vocabulary had expanded in a matter of minutes when it comes to male service. The other end seemed full of shit and trash that got his ears to prickle and his patience to disappear.

"Oi, dickhead," came his hollow response that seemed to come out of the grave, his eyes glinting in pure malice, "why don't you stick that on your own ass? Call here again and I'll murder you."

He nearly crushed the receiver back where it came from.

And Akiyama's anger had nothing to do with the unpleasantness he just heard.

"That girl..." he muttered under his breath, his sharp eyes on her bedroom door, "just how the hell did they get her phone number?!"

And how _many_ people are we talking about here?

Seething in anger, the man pulled an almost all nighters while only answering calls. In the end he had to literally pull the cord of her phone and promised himself to tell her how he tripped in the middle of the night while on the way to the bathroom.

Quarter to four o'clock, Akiyama Shinichi was still wide awake as he crossed the room toward her door way. She was still on the netherworlds by how she was sleeping soundly when he took a peek. The man stood there again staring, wondering how she would react if he entered her room.

Then again maybe between the two of them he will be the one who might get surprise.

Frowning again, he decided attacking her like that wouldn't get any merit... she'll just _ingenuously_ brush him away again. Somehow, was that a slap on his pride?

Sighing, Akiyama paused as he heard something in the middle of silence. Minutes passed and he confirmed it. Something was _attacking_ again... and at four in the morning too.

"These people..." Akiyama muttered as he glanced sideways and took the handle of Nao's room door and closed it. Then he quietly crossed the room and dropped himself on the steps in front of the main door where he could hear a familiar sound of _lock_ getting _picked._

Positioning himself, the man waited in anticipation for that door to open.

When it didn't, he himself took the initiative and _kicked it open _with a bang!

* * *

Nao opened her eyes and blinked herself awake. Slow in movements, she got up and yawned loudly while stretching her arms wide.

She glanced at the window and saw the sun up in the sky. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Brightly staring at it, she slide her legs out of the bed to call out in the world how beautiful her morning was.

"Good morning, Akiyama-san!" she called out once she was out of her pyjama and had washed her face in the bathroom. She met the man half way the room whose facial expression was yet again hidden under his hair. He walked passed her with only a nod.

Nao glanced back at him questioningly and wondered if Akiyama-san was always like that even in a bright morning—_like a walking corpse._

"Akiyama-san didn't you get a goodnight sleep?" she called out to him but he did not respond, "Uh... where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He answered simply and shut the door behind him.

"Hmm?" Nao stared, "he's still not in the mood, huh?" then she glanced by the front door and had to gasp. "Akiyama-san what happened to the phone? Who detached this? And what happened to the door?" she went to check it.

"I fixed it." The conman answered back as he removed his clothes and turned the shower on.

"But why did you have to fix it? And what's with all the nails? Where did you get all of this? What happened last night?"

"I went to the night mart and bought it."

"But _why?"_

Akiyama did not answer as the cool water washed his body that made him sigh. With things happening early that morning, he wasn't even sure if he was still awake. Surprisingly, Nao was able to sleep all through that noise, what with the police siren and all. "Did she die last night and got revived today?" he wanted to know.

Just then he heard her voice from the outside again as he was putting on the soap.

"Akiyama-san, there's a tape on the door."

"What?" The man was in the process of washing his hair and wondered if he did use a tape in putting the door together. Only to realize how dumb it was and turned off the shower after a few minutes to answer back. "It must be yours. I don't remember buying a tape..."

There was no response from her so the conman artist decided to finish his business and turned the shower on. After a few minutes, he took a towel and scrubbed his hair dry.

He realized then he was so tired felt like dropping dead on _her_ bed any time soon and wouldn't mind her fussing at all. With all the crap he went through the whole night, he might as well take her offer and actually _rest_ because he really deserved it.

But then he heard a woman _cry out._

Akiyama gave a short pause, wondering if his ears were deceiving him. Silence in the air... but then he heard the same intense cry of a woman—a cry that was easily distinguished by his ear— again and again in continuous and most exciting tone—

_"Ahh! Keita-kun! Moree! Yahhh~!"_

Akiyama's face _darkened._

Wrapping the towel around his waist, the man did not waste any time as he pulled open the bathroom door and dashed to the living room where he could hear the sound—

"Nao, what are you watching—?"

And Akiyama Shinichi had to freeze as there on the television a couple _both_ in their birthday suit doing this xxx thing with Nao Kanzaki seated by the floor with a video tape box on her hand.

"Ah."

_Tape..._ Akiyama's whole face went from pale to dark with sweat drops dripping from his face that has got nothing to do with his wet hair. _It was a video tape..._

And Kanzaki Nao suddenly turned to him with her eyes round and appeared to be rolling in dizziness, her face screwed into a blank expression that seemed to be like the center of a void—

"A-A..." she seemed to have problem pronouncing his name too, "A-Akiy... Akiyama-s-san..."

She was shaking. Akiyama sighed and strode beside her. He grabbed the remote from her hands and turned the television off.

"I told you don't just take things that don't belong to you! Somebody must've left it there intending for you to see it! Hey!"

He found her unresponsive and had to dig a deep sigh again. Was this how he reacted when he first saw his a video like this? _Dumbstruck?_ In the man's opinion she looked more than dumbstruck—_she looked like she was about to faint! _What with her eyes larger than ever as she stared at him. At first Akiyama didn't realize why she suddenly gasped and why she suddenly pulled her hands back closer to her with a surprised look on her face— her eyes ever tearful.

"A-Akiyama-san!" her lips quivered and that was when the conman realized what the problem was.

He was standing beside her with nothing but a towel on his waist to save his soul.

"Ah."

Now he too, was _dumbstruck._

Talk about protecting her innocence... huh?

And finally... Nao Kanzaki gave a scream.

_Took you long enough, _Akiyama thought silently with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

Well at least _he _made her aware.

"_Akiyama-san, you're the worst!"_ she cried.

But it didn't include him getting shut out of the door with nothing but a towel on his waist.

"Uh..." the man muttered with his face still covered by his hair, "Nao?"

* * *

"I'm sorry!" she bowed her head behind him as he pulled his shirt down quietly. He was already inside her room after a few minutes of getting the cold shoulder and letting Nao get back to her senses, "I didn't mean to leave you out there! I was just so surprised... t-that same thing happened in that weird movie where he came out of the bathroom and they... well..."

She looked so flustered it made Akiyama suddenly feel... _annoyed._

"That's what you get for suddenly watching something you just picked up from the floor." He scolded her with hands on his waist and went on with the lecture, "It's like you didn't learn anything from me at all since last night. Haven't I told you to quit picking things that aren't yours? Are you an idiot?"

Kanzaki Nao cringed at the angry voice and had to deeply bow again.

"I'm really sorry."

Akiyama crossed his arms and surveyed her with an eye showing. The girl stole a look up and found him still studying her with her cheeks still red. And the man realized it was futile to remain angry.

He gave a sigh.

"Forget it. A leopard can't change its spots."

"Eh?"

Akiyama sighed heavily, "There's really no cure for you."

"A-Akiyama-san... I think you're being mean..."

"What are your plans today?" he changed the topic anyways.

The girl straightened up with a new look on her face as she tried to remember something from her _still innocent_ memory lane.

"I was planning to go to the grocery today... and then maybe visit my father at the hospital. But Akiyama-san... are you going to come with me?"

Akiyama was already pulling his jacket on with an eye raised in her direction.

"Which grocery store?"

He visibly saw her eyes sparkle in delight.

"Oh, Akiyama-san!"

Inwardly, the conman artist was relieved. It would seem like this girl has forgotten the event that morning... or did she just erase it from her memory? Repressed more like?

As the man waited for her outside the door and looked at the view of the buildings before his eyes, he couldn't keep wondering just _how_ a girl like her _live_ in her own world? Because as he gazed at the world before him, he couldn't help the curling of his lips.

Because just then, no matter how you turn it upside down, _the world will remain dirty in his eyes._

"Akiyama-san, sorry for waiting!" Nao's voice called as she locked her newly repaired door with a lock Akiyama himself bought, "I had to notch up this huge lock you gave me... it's so heavy."

"Don't complain." He said as he walked ahead of her and she fell on the steps beside him, "it's better to be secured than not. I won't be here every day, you know."

"Really?" Nao glanced in his direction with her round eyes, "I kinda find you being here more surprising. I mean—you did disappear after the game you know. Now you're here."

"It's because you had to appear on that stupid television."

"Huh? Oh, you mean that... I didn't think it'd turn up that way... but what's wrong with me returning what's not mine?"

"I'll say." The dark haired man jammed both hands on his pockets and continued walking briskly. _And look where it got you... _he thought cynically,_ the target of monsters._

The girl did her best to walk beside him with a little difficulty.

"Akiyama-san, thank you for visiting me. You must have been worried about me, huh?"

Akiyama was struck by that unexpected reply and had to walk briskly to avoid eye contact—making Nao take large steps just to catch up with him even more.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well... I've been thinking since you appeared together with those boxes and gifts... I've been thinking... maybe those are blessings in disguise."

"HA?" the man actually had to stop just to put emphasis on her incredulous idea. With both eyes showing, he stared at her in disbelief, "what are you talking about?"

Only to find the girl smiling up at him brightly.

"Well, because... I was able to meet Akiyama-san again! Thank you."

If Akiyama was happy... he had a funny way of showing it.

He actually grimaced, making Nao blink at him but before she could speak, the man was on the walk again.

"A-Akiyama-san, wait!"

"Maybe I should just leave you alone."

"Ehh? B-but you told me you'd accompany me! Why change your mind? Akiyama-san!"

But the conman artist had no way of showing happiness at all as he half ran using his lanky legs.

_This girl will be the death of me,_ he thought as he felt his heart thump quickly and blamed the way he was walking for it.

"Akiyama-san?"

"You better do something about yourself. There's no cure for you."

"What? Hey, I didn't hear that! _Akiyama-san!"_

* * *

When they returned home that afternoon, Akiyama Shinichi had to stare dumbly at her front door.

That was because in front of it, another set of package deliveries were found.

"T-these...?" Nao Kanzaki stepped closer to the boxes questioningly. "Why so many...?"

She looked back at Akiyama and the two of them exchange looks.

"What am I going to do, Akiyama-san?" she asked looking uncertain this time.

"You need to ask?" and trashed away all the boxes.

Nao watched him with a concerned look, until she saw a white envelope fall down the floor.

Akiyama was so busy putting all the boxes in the trash bin that by the time he was finished, fifteen minutes have already passed.

"These dumb idiots..." he muttered with sweat running down his face, "don't they have anything better to do? Hey, Nao..." he looked behind him and was surprised not to find her. "Nao?"

The man looked from left to right with this uneasiness building inside him.

"Nao!" he called out loud, only to hear her voice inside her apartment. Frowning and a bit relieved, the tall man went inside only to find her talking with somebody on the phone.

Akiyama's reaction was instant the moment he saw a white letter envelope in her hands—

"You idiot!" he was beside her at once and had grabbed the phone cord— "I told you don't—!"

But he stopped speaking with the way how she had looked at him.

"It's all right," she said gently, her eyes full of meaning as she stood up to take the receiver from his hands, "it's just a kid..." and she handed the envelope to him and went on talking on the phone.

Akiyama quietly stared at her, and then at the letter. With eyes scanning the content, the man scratched his head and dropped the letter on the table. He then stood behind the couch and leaned on it with arms crossed as he listened to Nao Kanzaki's gentle voice while she talked on the boy at the other end.

And the letter read like this:

_Kanzaki Nao- neesan,_

_I watched your interview with my mum many times. She says I should be like you too, honest and a brave person! I hope to be like you someday. My mum says she likes you. I wish to talk to you in person too but I don't know if this can reach you. If it does please call me._

Akiyama silently stood still.

Nao was laughing behind him.

_Well, maybe... just maybe_, the conman artist thought as he looked up and remembered everything that has happened to him up till now...his mother, the Liar Game... and this girl.

_Maybe_ _this world isn't bad at all._

_Sometimes you just meet... some people._

He smiled at the thought.

And then raised his hand and pat Nao Kanzaki's head in appreciation.

_"_There's really no cure for this one," he said as he jammed his head inside his pockets and watched her turn her head in his direction. "There's no need to. I'm more than enough."

"Akiyama-san?" Nao blinked at him.

The man was smiling behind the covers of his hair.

"Hey, Nao... I'll be staying awhile again."

_You don't need to change at all._

* * *

**~ THE END~****  
**

**AN END!**

**JUST END IT!**

_A year? Is that how time flies nowadays!?_

_somebody kill the author! *kicks open her door*_

_"Kyaahh~ Akiyama-chann! Come in!" xD_

**~AFTER A YEAR... STILL Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
